seven sins
by gildedbutterflies
Summary: they are their own downfall /multiships/


**Seven Sins **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock_

_i. Lust_

Shane Gray is lustful

he can have anyone he wants

and often does

with a (smirk) and a (wink)

the boys got charm, people say

and boys with charm get what they want

he doesn't really understand the concept of 'love'

he lusts for Mitchie and her voice

he lusts for Tess and her cherry flavoured lipgloss

he lusts for Caitlyn because –

he's not really sure why

everything really

it's only when he's standing next to Nate

as the best man at their wedding

that _this_ is what love feels like

heart and soul aching for someone

as she walks up the aisle

in a pretty white dress

and his girlfriend Mitchie

the girl he loves

(lusts)

walks behind her

he can't help but think that

if this is what love feels like

the type of thing that rips you apart from the inside?

he'll stick to lust.

_ii. Gluttony_

Ella Martin is gluttonous

when she see's Tess

and Caitlyn

and Mitchie

so glamorous

so individual

so talented

so fucking skinny

she is gluttonous

and when Nate finds out and

(cries) and (begs)

she thinks that this can only be a good thing

he hasn't mentioned Caitlyn in the last two minutes

because he is busy talking to her

(about) her

well he's shouting

but it's progress

she remembers that shoving food down you're throat

is a sin

but she likes the burn in her throat

(in a way she thinks she should like the idea of hell – it burns)

then she remembers that Nate asked Caitlyn out today

with his shy eyes

and stupid curly hair

and she is gluttonous

then she remembers that she doesn't want to go to hell

so she shoves her fingers down her throat

(burns burns burns)

and she is absolving her sins

_iii. Greed_

Tess Tyler is greedy

she doesn't want a little

she wants a lot

(she wants it all)

she vaguely remembers someone once telling her

'you'll never have anything

people who are nothing don't get anything'

she suspects it was her mother

so when the flashes

(blind)

and the champagne

(flows)

and she dances on the table with some model

and guys are giving her smirks

(not the right smirk, not _his _smirk)

and girls are whispering to each other

_whore_

they're just fucking jealous

(of course)

and sure

Shane hasn't called back

Mitchie's giving her pitying looks from across the room

Caitlyn hates her

and

Jason thinks he's in love with her

but fuck it

fuck them

she is beautiful

and she sparkles

and she doesn't need _people_

because

she has it fucking all

_iv. Sloth_

Nate Gray is filled with sloth

lying is easier

he thinks

than telling the truth

he'll tell them

that

no he doesn't have a best friend in love with his wife he should confront

no he doesn't know a bulimic girl he should sort out

no he doesn't know a girl partying herself to death he should talk to

(he has his own problems you know)

he promises Jason that _he_ will build his bird house

but he never quite gets to it

he hears sloth means

putting off what God wants you to do

but what the fuck does that mean

no one ever told him what God wants him to do

and there's no fucking way

he's going to build an arc or something

he has songs to record you know

(Shane is shouting at him again)

you missed a fucking concert again

too busy fucking you're wife or something

(he knows there's bitterness there and smirks)

he tells him

that his mother was rushed to hospital and he had to be with her

it was the best he can come up with on the spot

(of course he wasn't drowning in his sorrows)

but he just can't take the

screaming

and

shouting

it makes his ears

bleed and burn

no

he'll take the easy way out, thanks

_v. Wrath_

Mitchie Torres is filled with wrath

under the

(giggles) and (smiles)

there is something there

waiting to explode

it makes her want to scratch off her skin

and pull out her hair

or Shane's

Caitlyn's

Tess's

(stop breaking my heart)

(stop fucking my husband)

(just stop)

they are all at some fucking party

and Shane is too brooding

and Caitlyn is hugging her too hard

and Tess is just too much

and she just snaps

she screams

and shouts

and hits

anyone who comes near her

and Shane is looking shocked

(i hope you realize you did this)

and Caitlyn is crying

(it's your turn anyway)

And Tess breaks a glass

(breaks herself)

and she remembers

and she apologises

and she packs his stuff that night

good fucking riddance

and she embraces

wrath

_vi. Envy_

Jason Green is envious

he's heard that kindness is the opposite virtue of envy

but he doesn't think this is right

because nobody can accuse Jason Green of not being kind

(no one can know that Jason Green is consumed with envy)

he wants to be Shane

with gray eyes and dark hair

and Mitchie and Caitlyn (sort of)

and _Tess_

he wants to be Nate

with people

that adore and _respect _him

and Caitlyn and Ella (sort of)

everyone has someone

(sort of)

he heard that everyone loves a nice guy

he also heard that nice guys finish last

he thinks he knows which one he believes

he picks up his guitar and plays a tune

he just can't play like Nate can

he sings himself a tune

he just can't sing like Shane can

he's with them both

Tess comes up too him

(cherry lipgloss) and (swinging hips)

hey stranger

it takes a while for him to realize she's talking to him

for the first time

he feels special

she came over to talk to _him_

(he'd later realize she was just trying to make Shane jealous)

(he'll always hate her a little bit for that)

but don't say you heard anything

because Jason Green is kind

he does not envy

(of course)

_vii. Pride_

Caitlyn Gellar is proud

Tess embarrasses her in front of the entire Camp

(hurts her pride)

she swears she'll never forgive her

(never say Caitlyn Gellar doesn't keep her promises)

Shane falls in love (lust) with Mitchie

(hurts her pride)

(and her heart)

he once promised her that he'd love her forever

by the lake with a bottle of scotch

as always

but Shane can't keep his promises

(not like she can )

and she promises to never love him again

Mitchie Torres doesn't hurt her pride

but she hurts her heart

but that's ok

she can deal with that

and she promises her and Mitchie will be best friends always

when she comes home

reeking of alcohol

(and Shane)

muttering that she's sorry

he'll pretend not to hear

(he prefers to avoid difficult situation)

and in the mornings

she'll cry

because Nate's not there

he slept on the sofa

(hurts her pride)

(hurts him)

she remembers

she doesn't love Shane

she promised herself

(and she doesn't break promises, she's too proud and stubborn)

so she'll tell him

that

no I don't want to leave you

(lie)

no I don't love you Shane

(lie)

when are you going to give up on me?

(never give up on me)

and she will hug (hate) her best (worst) friend

and ignore (I forgive you) Tess

and hate (love) Shane

because fuck

she

keeps her promises

_thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)_

_please review _


End file.
